Hyper Jaw
Hyper Jaw is a Gobin Shark. It is a boss from Darius Burst Another Chronicle EX. Website Summary For Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX That are similar in shape to the flagship (Mitsukurizame) Goblin Shark. Be referred to as Jaw series. The greatest feature of series, call the unit in combat weapon from space Oh, that was it possible to add instant armed. Body placed in each star system, but have a relatively high mobility smart shape, type and amount of ammunition they are limited armed. Therefore, at the time the body has determined that a threat to hostile forces, calling the unit through a subspace weapon. Armament unit because it serves as tanks, armor also, and that can be replenished ammunition, fuel, and armor if needed. Gameplay The Jaw family has five variants - the most out of all the boss types in Darius Burst: Another Chronicle. |335x335px]] There are 3 types of Jaw bosses - Type 1 only summons 1 armor unit, Type 2 summons 2 armor units consecutively and Type 3 enters fully armored. The variants, in order of threat are: *Hyper Jaw (Type 1, Red) *Disaster Jaw (Type 1, Green) *Heavy Jaw (Type 2, Blue with White Armor Unit) *Assault Jaw (Type 2, Orange) *Trident Jaw (Type 3, Purple) Unarmoured mode This and the next attack pattern do not apply to Trident Jaw. When the rest of the Jaw bosses enter, they will enter unarmored. Intially, they will fire five-way spreads of lasers from their front and back, moving around while doing so. After this, the boss will Turn so its back faces the screen and fire white shots out of its pectoral fins. The fins can be destroyed to halt the barrage. The five-way spreads will continue for a short while before the boss calls in its first armor unit. First Armor Unit When the first armor unit is called in, the bosses' attack capability increases significantly. The attack pattern of the bosses diverges a little here. Hyper Jaw '''fires its thin green lasers out of its armor unit, sticking its claw-like jaw out occassionally. After several beams, it will tilt so its top faces the screen and trap you between two lasers while producing spreads of four torpedos. Usually, it will be defeated before it has a chance to switch the pairs of lasers it uses to confine you. '''Disaster Jaw fires a green laser, then rotates 360 while the laser is firing. It will then rapidly spam Burst Beams, which should lead to its untimely demise. Heavy Jaw and Assault Jaw will fire a green laser, then rotate 360 while the laser is firing. After this, it will send in the second armor unit. Second Armor Unit The bosses will now send in their second armor unit, except for Trident Jaw which comes in fully loaded with both armor units. Each of them will start by firing torpedos out of their newly equipped armor units, which leave behind a spray of bullets. In terms of speed, Heavy Jaw is the slowest, followed by Assault Jaw and Trident Jaw. If the boss fought is Trident Jaw, it will then use its exclusive attack - the Trident beam, which consists of a laser which spawns two angled lasers along its length. This is done twice. The Jaw bosses will now spam green lasers, which should be easy to dodge. They will then roll and fire large blocks of blue lasers that block large segments of the screen. If the boss fought is Trident Jaw, it will fire a dual Trident Beam that lasts longer than usual. Stay close to the boss to avoid being tagged by the laser grid. Finally, the Burst beams will be spammed. Take the bosses out now. Gallery HyperJawFromDBACPromoWebsite.png|As seen on Dariusburst: Another Chronicle website Category:Bosses Category:Dariusburst